


Exposed to the Light

by Linguininess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More tags later, idk im still working on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguininess/pseuds/Linguininess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jean had almost given up on humanity, he found the light in his friend Armin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed to the Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an intro. I'm not sure how far I'm gonna go with this, but I'll see how it goes. Feedback would be great :)

Wall Maria may have fallen five years ago, but mine fell that evening when I laid eyes on that bloody freckled corpse leaning against a crumbled wall.

Half of his friendly face was crushed. Those freckles, once bright and vibrant on his tanned skin, now faded on his bloodless corpse. Those lips that once formed that friendly smile were deformed and decayed into an empty snarl.    
  
His death will stay with me forever. It will weigh me down, keep me grounded, keep me from thinking I'm some damn god who can laugh in the face of death. I will carry this burden on my shoulders; feel its weight with each step I take, first to the pyre, then to the Survey Corps, through the rolling green hills outside the walls, then, one day, straight into a titan's mouth. All because his death had no purpose. It was a vain and pointless death. Why? No one was there for his last moment on this god forsaken earth, to watch his ever present smile fade and the life drain from his eyes, and every trainee, soldier, or anyone else who has been doomed to fight for their lives knows that one death, their death, has little to no impact towards the greater good, and worst of all, not once, did I appreciate him or thank him. I took him for granted.

  
I don't know what crazy fucked up thought gave me the idea I was untouchable, but that immature trainee thought he was invincible. No titan could catch him, that 3D maneuver gear would carry him to the end of his days, and his friends would all be there at the end of every battle like some kind of goddam fairy tale.

I needed to grow up because I'll be damned and eaten by a Titan before I continue my puny existence as that same selfish in-love trainee. 

  
I thought that by putting on a soldiers face and carrying his death with me I'd somehow block that gaping hole he made inside, but everyone knows brooding is just a hollow and weak defense.

Well, everyone else knows. I didn't start piecing myself together until I realized that. He made me realize that. Though everyone admits he's the best in the classroom, they still underestimate him. He helped make me the man I am today. I hope Armin knows that. 

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued????


End file.
